


Truth or Dare

by cadkitten



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Cumshot, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken game of truth or dare goes oddly... awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toshimasakun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toshimasakun), [kaze_no_koe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaze_no_koe).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for toshimasakun and kaze_no_koe.  
> Kei (bottom), wearing sexy woman outfit and underwear, bukakke, alcohol  
> Ahhh, it's so short, I'm sorry, guys!  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite, Aoi~  
> Song[s]: Vandalize Album by alice nine.

Mizuki flopped back on the couch, brushing his hair back from his face as he studied Kei. The other man was standing in front of him, eyes glittering as he shifted into various poses his drunk mind considered to be sexy and alluring. The sundress that hung from his body looked absolutely ridiculous, the flower pattern not helping it in the least and the goofy glasses he'd put on not doing it any favors in the flattery department.

Kei flipped his hair and then twirled, ending up losing his balance and falling right onto Mizuki's lap with a yelp. The other held his lover, laughing fairly loudly in the otherwise silent apartment. They'd been playing truth or dare and somehow they'd come to the point where Kei had chosen dare over telling the truth about why his ex-girlfriend had left him. Since they were at his home and the chick had vacated without taking her shit with her some months before, Mizuki had come up with the brilliant plan of making Kei wear something of the girl's, just to try to make him answer.

Of course, due to the amount of booze in their systems, that plan had backfired as Kei had scrambled off to find something and put it on... a bit too eagerly if Mizuki could say so himself. And now... now he held a lap-full of his lover in a stupid dress, giggling and hiccupping every few seconds.

Rolling his eyes, he shifted the other man a bit, moving him to actually straddle him. His fingers slid up under the back of the skirt of the dress to fondle the other's ass, his fingertips encountering... panties? With a smirk, he lifted the hem of the sundress, peering down. Sure enough, silky white panties adorned the other, conforming to his cock and balls quite nicely.

Kei's hips pushed up a bit, a soft whimper leaving his lips as Mizuki dragged his fingers over the front of the undies, squeezing lightly at the bulge of his lover's cock. "Please..."

Mizuki chuckled softly. "You took me completely literally... didn't you?" At the smallest nod that was his response, Mizuki gently pushed the other off his lap and onto the plush carpet. "Well... I like it. Do you know how much I like it?"

Kei shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips and a blush caused mostly by the alcohol on his cheeks. "Tell me."

"How about I show you?" He reached out, taking the other's hand and pressing it to his groin, arching up a bit to press his erection into his palm. A low groan left his mouth. "This much."

Biting his lip, Kei shifted forward and then reached for his lover's pants with both hands, quickly unzipping them and pulling his length free. Releasing his lip, he leaned forward, eagerly licking at the rigid flesh of his lover's cock.

Mizuki's head fell back against the headrest of the couch as he arched into the touch with a soft sound of satisfaction. His hips bucked slightly as he pushed the tip into Kei's mouth, whimpering softly while he waited on more.

Soon enough, Kei began to actually blow his lover, his head bobbing as he slid his cock in and out of his mouth, moaning around it as he groped himself through the silk panties, jerking his length in intervals as he reached out to fondle the other's balls as he sucked him. His tongue swirled in all the right ways over the other man, knowing just how to do this to bring him off fastest.

Soft pants slipped from Mizuki's mouth as he reached down, petting the other's hair as he continued sucking. It was somehow erotic that Kei was wearing a dress and panties, even if it wasn't exactly for him that he'd done it. Vaguely, he wondered if this was why his lover had been shunned by his ex. Maybe she'd come home and seen him in drag and freaked out. It would explain why her clothing was still here. He chuckled, but the sound quickly turned into a moan as Kei sucked particularly hard and then teased the little indent under the head of his cock with his tongue.

His nerves buzzed with arousal and his hips began to push up with each plunge Kei's mouth made onto his cock. He was close already and he knew that was what Kei was aiming for, but he didn't care this time, just wanting to spill. His eyes darkened as he neared his peak, his hips rocking steadily as his balls drew closer to his body, the familiar throb starting. He choked out a low moan as he pulled out and held the other steady just as he couldn't take it anymore. Moaning lewdly, he let himself go, spurts of cum jetting out from his cock and landing on Kei's pretty face, decorating his mouth, nose, and cheek in the sticky fluid.

Panting, he flopped back on the couch with a soft groan. It was only then that he noticed Kei's hand rubbing over his silk-covered cock almost frantically. His lover gripped his thigh hard, his face contorting as he let out a pleasure-filled sound, his hips jerking forward. A wet spot appeared where the tip of his lover's cock met the fabric of the panties and Mizuki had to smirk at him. Somehow... it really was erotic to watch such a display.

With a groan, Kei flopped against Mizuki's thigh, rubbing his face off on his jeans. "Fuck."

Mizuki let himself laugh softly. "I don't think we actually need to after that... but, if you want to..."

A weak pinch was his only response as they both sat there, catching their breaths, bodies coming down from their natural highs. Yeah... this was the life.

**The End**  



End file.
